MK: ICE
by 6 Elements
Summary: With Armageddon over peace slowly returns but in the depths of the Netherealm a storm is brewing. Read and review please. Chapter 2 up.
1. The Tournament

Mortal Kombat: Ice

Welcome to my very first Mortal Kombat Fan fic hope you enjoy reading it and feel free to leave a review.

This is set after Armageddon where Taven has defeated Blaze and everyone has now headed back to begin their quests anew but where theres light, Shadow is never far behind.

* * *

Chapter One: The Tournament

Lin Kuei Temple

The chilly wind blasted the snow across the temple as the few remaining Lui Kuei members wandered outside into the blizzard awaiting the return on the Grand Master who just a few days after defeating Frost and saving the few survivors had wandered off to issue a challenge to anyone who wanted to join the elite ranks.

After a few minutes the blizzard slowly died down and a blue figure rose over the horizon and a cheer went up as the Grand Master came closer followed by a huge band of warriors who had arrived for the tournament, one of them being another cyromancer going by the name Glacier who knew all about the sub zero brothers.

Meeting room

The new warriors filled into the room as the Lin Kuei warriors lined the back of the wall as Sub Zero looked around at the warriors who would soon do battle for the honor of fighting by his side.

"**Everyone of you has accepted the challenge to fight in the harsh conditions of Artika for the chance to become a warrior of the Lin Kuei but not everyone will make it. Survive the tournament and show me your worth!" **Sub Zero announced before a large cheer came from all the warriors except Glacier who eyes never moved from their fixed state on the Grand Master.

Qualifers

Luckily for the warriors the wind was calm and for those not competing were allowed to stay in the warm temple while outside the Lin Kuei and Sub Zero grabbed seats as the first two competitors came to the ring.

"**May the best man win honorable!" **Sub Zero ordered as the two men circled each other.

As the two men hit bone shattering moves Glacier silently crept up to the roof and started shaping an ice spear while his eyes never left from watching Sub Zero.

"**Enjoying the view?" **A voice asked.

Glacier looked around but there was no one to be seen and the slight lapse of concentration caused him to drop the spear and give the warriors below a chance to finish meaning Sub Zero was now surrounded and the chance had been missed much to his anger. His anger would have to wait as he was next and he would use this anger to brutalize his opponent and then wait till Sub Zero was close and steal the dragon medallion.

"**The next round is Glacier vs Gaia." **Sol shouted from the middle of the ring as the two warriors walked out ready for battle.

Just as the battle was about to begin Glacier had already frozen Gaia and was beginning to form a spear to stick right through the warriors heart despite the warnings from the Lin Kuei. Just as he was about to throw it, it was snapped in two mid flight and Gaia had thrown an earth punch at him knocking him out of the ring.

"**What the..?" **Glaicer asked slowly getting up.

"**We do not kill here warior and you are no longer welcomed!" **Sub Zero ordered as the Lin Kuei warriors stood behind him with their arms crossed across their arms.

Glacier just fixed them an evil stare before disappearing in a blast of smoke.

Unknown place

The smoke carried the warrior to throne room with dim torches barely outlining the seat.

"**Where am I!" Glacier** demanded to know.  
**"Welcome to my world and here your in no position to demand orders! Now since you failed to kill him give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you?" **A voice asked threateningly  
**"I know the mans weakness."** Glacier responded slowly preparing to freeze his captor.

The place went quiet and as he fired his ice blast the torches blasted up revealing that the warrior was not alone and the throne he thought he saw was the one man he didn't want to see.

"**Nice try but you see I was doing things like that years before you were even thought off." **The figure threatened as another figure held a dagger to his throat.

"**Fail me again and I'll leave you to be fed to the wolves!" **The voice threatened as all went black.

Lin Kuei Temple

"**I don't like it Master." **Shadow said as Sub Zero watched over the new recruits training.  
**"I agree with Shadow, we all know what happened last time." **Sol added reminding Sub about frost.  
**"Let us not forget we have had dealings with Smoke before." **Aqua said noting that Sub was once hounded by Smoke, Sektor and Cyrax.

Sub Zero noted all of these before dismissing them to bring in the new recruits, Glacier being one them much to the annoyance of the winners of the relative battles but they didn't voice that concern as they believed that the grand master knew what he was doing.

"**Everyone of you has shown great skill in making it this far but that is only the beginning as now the four of you will be sent of perilous missions with each of my expert warriors." **Sub Zero said as the four warriors stepped out of the shadows.

"**Gaia trainee of earth, you be accompanied with and trained by Terra, Scar you will be accompanied and trained by Shadow, Ash you will accompanied and trained by Sol and Glacier you are with me."** Sub ordered before the trainers took their portages with them leaving the two cyromancers alone.

Knowing this would be a bad time to attempt his mission he knelled before the grand master and awaited his time to stick the blade through his heart and steal the medallion for his true master.  


* * *

Next time:  
The students pratice hard as Sub Zero meets up with some old allies  
Glaicer begins his mission  
The battle for Out world begins.


	2. Shadow and Smoke

Mortal Kombat: Ice

Welcome back to the second chapter and we pick up where we left off with the new Lin Kuei recruits practicing hard as Glacier begins his plan to kill Sub Zero and save his own life.

* * *

Chapter Two: Shadow and Smoke

Netherealm

The wasteland of last souls looked like it stretched on forever as Scorpion raced through it as fast as he could closely followed by the tormented souls condemned to spend eternity wandering aimlessly awaiting for someone to seize control and give them a light. Unfortunately for the fallen ninja that had happened and it just happened to by the demon he hated more than hate itself. To make matters worse another warrior he had history with had used his many upgrades on the demons making them impossible to hit in the fifth plane and being vastly outnumbered he would have to temporary align with the people he had sworn to kill when alive.

Earthrealm - Wu Shi Academy

For once all was peaceful in the Earthrealm which allowed Bo' Rai Cho to go easy on the new students aspiring to be like their hero's Lui Kang and Kung Lao, two of Earthrealm's greatest warriors before the untimely death of the Mortal Kombat champion. At the grave of the fallen warrior Kung Lao was paying his respects to an ally and respected rival when he heard steel being dragged along the ground and feet shuffling towards him.

**"You are not welcome here fiend!" **Kung Lao shouted before throwing his razor sharp hat at the intruder.

The Intruder threw his chains around the hat and threw it away before continuing his approach swinging his chains in front of him as Kung Lao drew his sword ready for the up coming fight. The Intruder didn't let up and spun the chains even faster as Kung Lao charged with his sword stretched out leaping at the last second over the intruder and swinging round right into the incoming chains sending crashing into a nearby boulder.

**"You may look like and fight like Liu Kang but you don't have his spirit and that will be your down fall!" **Kung Lao shouted slowly getting up and readying his sword.

Zombie Liu Kang just looked on and wrapped the chains around his hands ready to punish Kung Lao more and as the two warriors charged at each other Kung Lao knew that he couldn't hurt his opponent as they needed the body in tact.

This would be prove to be his undoing for while he was going easy Zombie Liu Kang had no problem punishing his opponent and he proved that by wrapping the chains around Kung Lao and ramming him face first into the ground. As the Zombie swung his chains ready to deliver the final blow he was frozen in his spot with the chairs mere millimeters from Kung Lao's throat.

**"You were unneeded I had it under control." **Kung Lao said as Sub Zero helped him up.  
**"Looks like it." **Sub Zero replied with a slight smile forming behind his helmet.

Kung Lao brushed it off and headed to the temple with Sub Zero as Shaolin Monks attended to the frozen Liu Kang.

Netherealm

Down in the fiery pits of the Netherealm Glacier was planing the next step of his plan to kill Sub Zero but first his master had summoned him to take care of Scorpion so his true alliance wouldn't be made public.

**"Scorpion we meet at last." **Glacier shouted as the fallen ninja walked past.

Not caring who it was Scorpion teleported behind Glaicer and got ready to hit him right in the head but Glacier had it scouted and quickly turned round and grabbed his arm, throwing him over his shoulder and freezing him in mid air. Thinking it was over Glacier turned his back and got ready to inform his master that Scorpion had been captured but what he failed to remember was the Netherealm mad Scorpion more powerful and a mere ice blast wasn't going to stop him.

**"Get Over Here!" **Scorpion shouted sending his spear flying right into the back of Glacier before pulling him right into Scorpions right fist.

Drawing his custom made Katanna he awaited Glaciers next move but as the Lin Kuei warrior remained motionless, the demon warriors had caught up and Scorpion was soon outnumbered much to Noob Saibot's delight.

**"So it finally comes down to this, two hated enemies with each others blood on our hands but just like the first time I once again prove your no match for me!" **Noob Saibot gloated as Smoke arrived with more demon warriors.

Slowly looking around Scorpion wasn't worried but for now he would continue to lead Noob Saibot into a false sense of security and teleported out of harms way much to Noob's annoyance.

**"Find him, tear him limb from limb and the meet us in Outworld!"** Noob ordered to a section of his army.

Outworld

In the vast deserts of Outworld a massive war was being raged between the Shokurns allied with the Tarkata taking on the Minotaurs. Shao Kahn watched the battle from the ruins of his fortress with Meleena chained to his throne and Shang Tsung once again chained in his dungeon. The one thing that worried him was the fact Onaga hadn't been seen in a while and with the constant wars going on he was worried that a surprise attack could destroy what was left of his empire. Unfortunately for him Onaga wouldn't be his only worry as smoke slowly crawled along the battlefield turning dead warriors of all three into shadow wraiths and soon the war was over and Shao Kahn was now surrounded by wraith warriors of demons, Shokurns, Tarkatas and Minotaurs.

Earthrelm

At a specially chosen place the Earthrelm warriors had been summoned by the wind god Fujin. When the last one arrived he made his appeared with grave news.

**"Warriors once again the realms are threatened but not by the rulers of Outworld but by the Netherealm!" **Fujin informed the warrirors as they listened on.  
**"The wraith warrior known as Noob Saibot and his robot ally Smoke have seized Shao Khans Fortress and will soon be marching to the portal to Earthrealm." **Fujin continued making Sub Zero stand up.  
**"This is a matter for me and me alone!" **Sub Zero said calmly beginning to leave.  
**"No Sub Zero, your mission takes you else where, you will be informed once you arrive." **Fujin replied before teleporting the Lin Kuei warrior away.

Lin Kuei Temple

Sub soon arrived back at his temple where his warriors were waiting with news of the Shirai Ryu outside with Scorpion demanding to see him. suspicous of his actions Sub Zero walked out to the meeting spot with Shadow, Sol and Terra and their trainees not to far behind him.

**"Scorpion." **Sub Zero greeted coldly.  
**"Sub Zero." **Scorpion spat out the name in hatred.  
**"Can I help you?" **Sub Zero asked aware that the undead Shirai Ryu members were everywhere.  
**"Your brother..." **Scorpion started.  
**"He is no brother of mine anymore!" **Sub Zero interrupted harshly.  
**"Noob Saibot is an enemy of both of ours and while out two clans have a heated rivalry, Saitbot's clan is more powerful than both of ours." **Scorpion informed the Grand Master.  
**"What do you propose then?" **Sub Zero asked.  
**"An Alliance until Noob Saibot is gone and then we will no longer have to see each other." **Scorpion replied.  
**"Until the next time. You are welcome to stay but know that I will not accept any foul play." **Sub Zero warned him.

The two warriors briefly shook hands before the Shirai Ryu teleported into the table as Sub Zero wondered if he had done the right thing. All he knew was he needed as many men as he could get for the last time he faced the demon warriors he had only survived thanks to the half god Taven.

Earthrelem was in trouble and without their champion this could be the end.

* * *

Next time:  
Scorpion and Sub Zero must put their differences aside to surrive.  
Glacier revales his true identity  
Edenia is invaded


End file.
